The invention relates to a device for treating a traveling yarn with a steam-creating treatment medium that is under pressure. This device can, in particular, serve as a thermal fixation device by which the traveling yarn is heated in a steam handling zone and is subsequently dried and cooled in a cooling-and drying zone in a manner such that the yarn maintains the condition that it has reached in the steam handling zone.
The term “steam” is used representatively for, as well, other gaseous media.